1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus capable of detachably mounting the process cartridge.
The electrophographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium electrophotographic image forming process, and comprises, for example, an electrophotographic copier, an electrophotographic printer (such as an LED (light-emitting diode) printer, a laser-beam printer or the like), an electrophotographic facsimile apparatus, or an electrophographic word processor.
The process cartridge includes developing means or cleaning means, and charging means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member, which are integrated to form the cartridge so as to be detachably mountable in the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, or includes at least one of developing means and cleaning means, and charging means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member which are integrated to form the cartridge so as to be detachably mountable in the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, or includes at least charging means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member which are integrated to form the cartridge so as to be detachably moutable in the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a recording medium using an electrophotographic image forming process, a process cartridge method is adopted in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means operating thereon are integrated to form a process cartridge so as to be detachably mountable in the main body of the image forming apparatus. According to this process cartridge method, maintenance of the apparatus can be performed by the user himself without calling a serviceman, resulting in great improvement in the operability of the apparatus. Hence, the process cartridge method is widely being used in image forming apparatuses.
The process cartridge includes a cleaning unit provided by integrating charging means, cleaning means and a photosensitive drum, and a developing unit provided by integrating developing means and toner to be supplied thereto. The cleaning unit and the developing unit are connected by a connecting member in order to constitute the process cartridge.
The developing unit also includes a toner frame for accommodating the toner to be supplied to the developing means, and a developing frame for supporting the developing means. The toner frame and the developing frame are integrally fixed according to ultrasonic welding or the like.